Stop run, fool
by Youwan
Summary: M. Yaoi. Recueil de texte sur le SaruMi. Différentes époques. 1/ "Mémoire Défaillante", Humour, Romance. 3K. 2/ Rapport de conversation. Année 1. Lycée. (Attention, seulement des dialogues dans ce texte-ci !). Pour Aeliheart, Melody et toutes celles qui aiment le SaruMi.
1. Mémoire défaillante

Song-fic. K. Thème : _« Alcool et mémoire. »_ Genre : **Humour**, **Romance**. 3K. Bonne lecture :)

_Ps: Oui, j'avance sur mon lemon. Promis ! _

Merci à _Aeli, Melo, Jadina_ et _Awaix_ pour leur **review** ! Merci aux **follows** ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée. Ce qui est en gras, au milieu, entre guillemets, sont les paroles de la chanson "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait" de Madame Kay.

* * *

**Mémoire défaillante**

* * *

_C'est douloureux. Ça tape dans ma tête tels des marteaux, des tambours. **Tam**, tam, tam. Ça me refile une migraine carabinée. Comme si j'avais tellement bu pour faire la fête que mon cerveau continuait à s'animer de bruit, alors que mon corps veut juste dormir. Ça m'énerve, dès le réveil. **Tap**, tap, tap. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Y'a comme un trou dans ma mémoire, comme un putain de noir ou de blanc, une impossibilité exaspérante de souvenir. Je me rappelle pas de grand-chose. Il s'est passé quoi, hier soir, au juste ? Une fête, à Homra, je crois. Une sortie dans les bars, agitée. Des verres, des verres, des verres. Puis ma mémoire qui s'amuse avec moi, me fatiguant juste encore plus. Je verrais ça plus tard, c'est pas comme si quelque chose de grave était arrivé, non ?_

_Tiens. Q-Que ce que c'était que ce son étrange ? J'entends un bruit pas loin. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un chez moi. Oh mon dieu. Il y a quelqu'un chez moi ! Dans mon appartement, dans ma salle de bain. Q-Que ?! Qui essaye de me voler mon gel douche ?!_

_Un voleur ? Manquerait plus qu'il arrive, armé d'un couteau, tandis que moi je suis dans les vapes. C'pour ça que je n'aime pas le matin. Je suis pas énergique direct, et là, c'est encore pire. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un trente-huit tonnes et ensuite un semi-remorque. Écrasé sur le bitume, le corps en compote, la tête qui fait des vagues. Je me sens mal, en fait, comme si mon estomac menaçait de se retourner. Malade._

_**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? **_

_**Je n'me souviens plus de rien.**_

_**J'ai dû enchaîner les verres !**_

_**Ça ne finit jamais bien... »**_

… _Mais ça ne va pas, foutu voleur ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, en plus. Déjà que je n'ai pas grand-chose de précieux, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? Remarque, ça m'étonnerait pas que j'ai oublié de fermer la porte, si j'étais alcoolisé. N'empêche, je n'suis pas prêt à l'accueillir, ce fou qui ose entrer chez moi ! Je n'ai pas mon skate, là. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Je n'aime pas quand il n'est pas près de moi. Bref, occupons-nous de notre voleur – Ou pas. Mais enfin.. Je ne suis même pas fringué. _

_Ah oui, tiens, j'ai aucun vêtement. Mais, euh, ce n'est pas normal, ça. C'est que, je ne dors pas nu d'habitude. Non mais c'est vrai, il est où mon super pyjama à l'effigie des Rouges ? O-oh. Je crois q-que … ? Non.. ? Pas.. P-Pas ça, quand même ?!_

_Oh mon dieu. Oh putain. Tu m'étonnes que c'est le bordel dans ma tête. Le fameux voleur m'aurait-il chaparder ma virginité ? Wait, wait, wait. Misaki, calme-toi ! Caaaaaalme-toi ! Reprend doucement ton souffle. Tout va bien se passer. Je devrais m'en rappeler, non ? Ça peut pas être ça – Même si je sens l'alcool, que j'ai une migraine et que je me retrouve nu dans un lit. C'est juste pas ça. Il y a forcément une explication. Je ne suis pas en plein déni. Allez, Misaki, il faut que tu rationalises ! Ça peut pas être si grave. _

Si ?

_Putain. Putain, quoi ! Une inconnue, quoi. Tch. Y'en a à Homra qui serait pas fier de moi... Quoique.. J'ai enfin couché avec ma première fille ? Donc, euh, je devrais être.. content ? Je suis soigné de ma peur ? Puréééééééée, si je **chope** celui qui m'a fait boire ! Et Kusanagi-san qui m'a laissé faire ! J'ai dix-neuf ans – Certes, j'ai le droit de boire. Mais la prévention entre amis devrait s'appliquer dans ce genre de cas extrême. Putain, putain, putain ! Ils ont du bien se marrer, en plus, j'en suis sûr. Allez, on se calme, on arrête les bêtises. Je dois trouver une solution. _

_Tiens. Maintenant que j'ai les idées un peu plus claires et les sens un peu plus en éveil, je reconnais le bruit que j'entendais depuis tout à l'heure. De l'eau. La douche – Oui, ça se voit, que je suis très réveillé. Je viens de comprendre. Ahah ! Il y a quelqu'un dans ma douche. C'est tout. Oh mon dieu. Il y a quelqu'un dans ma douche ! Il y a QUELQU'UN DANS MA DOUCHE ! Oh bordel._

_Oh, man. **J'ai vraiment fait une connerie. **_

_**« Il y a quelqu'un dans ma douche,**_

_**et je sais même pas qui sait !**_

_**Il s'est passé un truc louche..**_

_**Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »**_

_Question subsidiaire : C'était une fille ? Non mais c'est important comme demande. D'un coup, je me lève rapidement, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passe ici. Une douleur me prend, je crois que.. Non. Pas ça, non plus ! Mais putain ! Je les enchaîne ou quoi ?! Mon dieu, c'était pas une fille ?! Et si j'ai mal là ça veut dire que.. J'étais.. En dessous ? Putain, qui a touché à mon arrière-train ?!_

… _Non, je dis pas que c'est déshonorant, hein. Bon, peut-être un peu, parce que je ne me souviens de rien. Ça porte un coup à la fierté, ça. Direct. Ma première fois sera faite de non-souvenirs, avec un inconnu. H-Hey ! J'ai pas dit que j'avais les mêmes pensées débiles que les filles avec leurs «** Je veux le faire avec celui que j'aime la première fois. »** ou «** C'est le moment dont on se souviendra toute notre vie ! ».**_

_De toute façon, je ne me souviens de rien; comme ça, c'est fait. Je suis en train de réaliser, c'est tellement bizarre. Je suis plus vierge. Tch, si jamais ce traître l'apprenait.. Quelle réaction aurait-il ? Blessé ? En colère ? Jaloux ? Envieux? Indifférent ?_

… _Déçu … ?_

_Putain, mais à quoi je pense ?_

_**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? **_

_**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »**_

_**« Je pose un pied sur le sol. **_

_**J'ai peur de ce que je vais voir !**_

_**Sois j'lui dis : c'était la colle..**_

_**Soit : On remet ça ce soir ! »**_

_Le problème reste le même. Enfin, presque. J'ai pas couché avec une inconnue. Nooooon. UN INCONNU, C'EST TELLEMENT MIEUX ! Putain, Misaki, mais t'es trop con ! Trop bête! Y'a pas un seul moment de ta vie où je suis capable de réfléchir un tant soit peu ? Non, évidemment, faut toujours que je me fourre dans les pires histoires, les pires emmerdes. Ça serait trop facile, sinon. Ça ne me correspondrait pas, tiens. _

_Sérieusement, vous avez vu la vie que j'entretiens ? D'accord, j'admire un je-m'en-foutiste, mais ça, c'est autre chose – D'ailleurs, je ne vous permets pas de l'appeler comme ça. Ça m'énerve et Saruhiko le sait très bien. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis membre d'un gang, hein. Bonjour la réputation. Mon meilleur ami est un obsessionnel compulsif de ma personne qui m'a trahi. Les filles ont autant peur de moi que moi d'elles.. Encore heureux qu'elles n'osent pas m'encercler. Je sais pas comment je réagirais. Je.. Je ne préfère pas le savoir, en fait._

_En parlant de réagir, je fais quoi, moi ? Je lui dis quoi, au gars ? Pis le mec il prend une douche, tranquille, grand prince. Il va me faire faire une crise cardiaque. Le pire, c'est que je me souviens même pas si j'ai aimé. Raaaaaaah, putain ! Putain, putain, putain ! Tu parles, il sort de là, je le vire à coup de pompes dans le cul. Oui, parce qu'il a usé du mien._

… _Putain, comment je peux arriver à faire des blagues aussi pourries dans un moment pareil ?!_

_**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce t-shirt ?**_

_**Qui fait la taille du canapé.**_

_**Toute cette histoire me fait peur...**_

_**Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »**_

_Je suis pas effrayé, voyons. Je suis un membre d'Homra. J'ai connu bien pire ! Oui, bien pire qu'un mec chez moi !_

… _Chez moi ? Mais, je suis vraiment chez moi, là ? Je reconnais rien, ni les rideaux, ni les couvertures du lit. Quoique j'en ai un vague souvenir, peut-être d'hier soir ? Y'a trop de bleu et de rouge, ici. Du violet, aussi. Je me sens mal, d'un coup. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Comment j'ai pu me laisser faire et faire ça ? L'alcool n'excuse pas tout. _

_Jamais je n'aurai craqué pour un inconnu, même sous le coup des boissons. Ce qui me met un gros doute. Je commence à faire quelques pas dans la pièce où nos vêtements traînent partout. C'est quand je vois cette veste bleue, qui traîne dans un coin, que je sens mon estomac se résorber. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'assigne des coups violents de couteaux, marqués au fer blanc. Je préférerai être sur un champ de bataille plutôt qu'ici.._

_Quoique.. Lui et moi, ne sommes-nous pas dans un éternel combat ? _

_Si j'ai bien tout compris, je suis mal – Vraiment. Je suis en territoire ennemi. Pire, j'ai dû coucher avec le-dit adversaire. Je ne me rappelle vraiment de rien, pourtant, il est possible que j'ai pu céder si.. Si c'était lui. Parce qu'il m'a toujours fait ce drôle d'effet, avant la trahison. Parce que j'en ai fait mon affaire personnelle et que, au fond, il m'occupe toujours l'esprit. Comme ce vêtement dans un coin de la chambre trop impersonnelle; ce traître est encore dans un recoin de ma vie._

_Putain. J'ai couché avec Saru._

_Pire, il est plus jeune que moi, mais a osé être au-dessus._

_Connard, va !_

_**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**_

_**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »**_

_**« Merde, je ne tiens plus debout,**_

_**J'm'adosse au mur pour pas tomber !**_

_**Y'a du papier peint partout..**_

_**J'avais jamais remarqué.. »**_

_Je n'étais jamais venu ici. Serait-on dans le quartier des Bleus ? Aucune envie de les croiser, eux. Oh mon dieu. Imaginez.. J'ai fait quelque chose devant eux. Avec Saru. Je m'en remettrais jamais. Et ceux d'Homra ? Ils ont rien captés ?! Ou alors ils étaient déjà plus avec moi.. J'ai peut-être rencontré cet enfoiré sur le chemin du retour. Et alors.. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait ? Qu'est-ce que je lui aurais dit ? _

_Le bruit de la douche s'estompe. Je prends un peu peur, là, au milieu d'une chambre en bordel, encore nu et complètement à la ramasse. Alors je me dépêche, m'habiller comme je peux. Je découvre en même temps, dans le miroir de la chambre, des morsures qui parsèment mon corps. Yep, aucun doute.. ça correspond bien à Saru, cette manière de marquer son territoire. Putain ! Je n'suis pas à lui ! Qu'est-ce que je pense ?! C'est la migraine, c'est sûr. J'ai mal au crâne._

_J'entends des bruits de pas et comme un con, je panique. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis, qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je sors en trombe dans le salon, manquant de tomber. Je manque d'énergie, j'ai faim et j'ai mal. J'ai du mal à marcher. Mais ça va, personne n'est encore là. Je vais jusqu'à l'entrée, où je m'arrête d'un coup. _

_**« Mais depuis quand j'ai un chat ?**_

_**Ou passée ma télé ?!**_

_**Ou alors.. J'suis pas chez moi..**_

_**Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!**_

_Les pas derrière moi se font pressants. Hé oui, Saru. Tu as bien vu, tu as compris. Oui, je ne suis plus dans ce putain de lit, comme une poupée dans une collection. _

_Près de la porte d'ébène fermée, mon skate est posé au mur. Le sabre du Bleu est juste à côté, tombé près de mon moyen de transport habituel. La nausée me prend, cette vision est à la fois insupportable et porteuse de promesses. Je commence à prendre mon skate, une présence se fait sentir derrière moi. Je ne veux pas me retourner, je ne veux pas le voir. Je tremble un peu, mais putain, il fait que je me ressaisisse ! Je suis un gars, avec du courage, au fond ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, encore ? _

_J'entends sa voix près de mon oreille, bien trop proche pour moi – et ça me file des frissons, en vérité. Alors qu'il murmure un **« C'est pas bien de vouloir s'enfuir sans rien dire, Mi-Sa-Ki ~ »,** des souvenirs me prennent. Deux corps, un lit, des souffles courts. Un plaisir incertain, une douleur diffuse, des bras qui serrent le dos de l'autre. Un vis-à-vis qui sourit sournoisement, qui mord, qui mord et Misaki, dont la rancune a mal, dont la haine envers envers Saru s'épuise. La haine qui meurt, qui meurt, qui meurt._

_Puis je reprends contact avec la réalité; avec ses bras qui m'entourent. Je suis collé contre son torse et je sens mes joues chauffées. Vous me direz, après ce qu'il s'est passé, je pourrai être un peu plus.. démonstratif ? À quoi je pense, encore une fois ? C'est mon ennemi. Mon putain de rival; Celui qui aura ma mort et moi qui obtiendrait la sienne._

_Ça ne finira pas comme ça; pas comme dans un conte de fée. Je lui balance mon coude dans l'estomac, ça lui apprendra. Puis je profite d'être enfin libre pour me casser d'ici. Quitte à me perdre dans les rues inconnues, quitte à devoir appeler en urgence le clan. Je m'aperçois, alors que je cours, que ma montre n'est pas sur mon poignet. À ce moment-précis, je me retourne._

_Saru, adossé à la porte, ce qui m'appartient dans la main et ce qu'il m'a volé dans ses souvenirs, me sourit narquoisement. Et ce regard – Ce putain de regard. Chamboulant, confiant. Il a eu ce qu'il veut, qu'importe la manière. Je le fixe, moi aussi. Je me rapproche un peu – Pas trop près du loup. Et quand je suis assez près pour qu'il m'entende sans avoir besoin de crier, je lui dis d'une voix douce, cassante : **« Je ne me souviens de rien. ».** Il se décompose, son regard sombre. Et même si je mens quelque peu, ce n'est pas grave. Il ne le sait pas. Il m'a eu, il m'a taché – Je lui fais mal. C'était comme un au revoir, en fait. Entre nous, nous sommes monstrueux. Puis je pars, calmement. C'est caché dans la rue d'après que je rage et que je m'énerve. _

_Parce que ma rancune remonte en moi d'un coup – et ça me fait mal, toute cette histoire. C'est encore pire que tout ce que je pouvais penser. Ça me brûle la gorge; Mon tatouage, qu'il a osé mordre de ses dents me fait frissonner. Sur mon corps récemment marqué, dernièrement utilisé, cet endroit est gelé. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !_

_**JE LE HAIS !**_

* * *

_**« Misaki, ce n'est pas pratique de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec toi. Tu pourrais pas aller chercher ta montre là où tu l'as oublié ? »** Le barman me demande cela avec le sourire – Mais au fond, il est très sérieux. Mais s'il savait, il ne dirait pas ça. _

_**« Et tomber dans le piège ? Jamais. »** Adossé au bar, la tête dans les bras, je refuse de penser à ça. Pourtant, les images, les réminiscences me hantent. _

_**« Quel piège ? » **demande le blond, intrigué. Moi et ma franchise, si seulement on pouvait se taire un moment. Dans le soudain silence de la pièce, je me sens mal à l'aise. Comme si l'adulte attendait que je lui avoue tout; mes problèmes, mes états d'âmes, mes doutes. _

_**« Rien, Kusanagi-san. Rien. »** Je soupire. Il continue de laver ses verres, tandis que je les regarde d'un mauvais œil. Plus jamais d'alcool, bon sang. Jamais._

_**« C'est le même genre de piège qui t'a fait revenir avec des suçons ? » **Je sens des pointes de sarcasme, d'ironie et d'humour, dans sa voix, et peut-être qu'il est un peu concerné, aussi, comme s'il était inquiet. Et s'il avait capté, si facilement, sans que je n'ai rien à faire ? Non, mais, je les ai cachés, ces trucs, ces morsures, ces bleus et ces choses rouges ! À peu près ! De mon mieux !_

_**« Ne me fais pas cette tête là, ça me donne juste raison. ». **Le bruit d'un zippo. L'odeur d'une cigarette._

_Et au fond, il n'avait pas si tord. Pourtant, je devrai aller la chercher, cette montre. Mais j'y vais pas; car ma seule envie est d'y courir alors que je n'ai pas le droit. Je ne dois pas le voir; je ne dois pas refaire ça. C'est mon ennemi, mon seul et unique ennemi. _

_Je n'ai pas le droit; même si je le veux tellement. Mais au cas où que je ne supporte plus cette vie, cette angoisse, je sais qu'il sera là, pas loin – Toujours près à me faire mal, à me faire souffrir. À réveiller, à alimenter cette haine qui me pousse à continuer à supporter tout ça. Saruhiko me détruit, peu à peu, en me faisant vivre. Et cette relation illusoire, qu'on entretient à deux, nous définit avec tellement de véracité; Tel un cycle infernal, j'ai peur. Peur d'y être piégé._

* * *

On se retrouve plus tard pour un nouveau petit texte ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé - En bien ou en mal. Si j'ai détrui Izumo.. (Il parait que non, mais bon, on ne sait jamais !) Saruhiko.. ou Misaki.. Tout ça, tout ça ! ^^ Et oui, promis, un jour je regarderais la suite :'). Je n'en suis qu'à l'épisode 8. Vivement les vacances... !


	2. Rapport de conversation : Année 1 Lycée

**Salut, salut !** Une certains _Melody _et _Aeliheart _m'ayant initié à K Project (Merci, vous avez raison. J'adore.), me voici ! Petite Cassie part à la conquête du Sarumi \o/ ! Gros coup de cœur pour ces-deux là. Bon.. Je commence pas.. terrible, arg, avec un petit truc écrit en 20 minutes dans le cadre.. d'un défi d'écriture de 20 min. J'avais envie de changer de d'habitude donc je l'ai fait uniquement avec des dialogues. C'est un **Yaoi Sarumi**, bien sûr. Oh et.. Pervers. Désolée, mais la faute revient à Saruhiko. :

Un prochain petit *hm* écrit devrait arriver, un lemon mi-PWP -Oui, bon, un jour je ferai quelque chose avec un scénario ! Là c'est "_à demi"_ pas ça :')- que les deux filles nommées au-dessus ont eu.. euh.. comment dire ça ? Bref, elles ont osé voir le brouillon/début. Elles ont bavé. Ça doit donc pas être si terrible, surtout pour un premier écrit en Lemon. *Oui, faut bien se lancer un jour sur cette route perverse. Héhé*. Donc, paf, du coup **M**.

Bon, sur ce, j'arrête ce blabla inutile. Et euh.. **Bonne lecture** ?

* * *

_**Rapport de conversation : Année 1. Lycée.**_

* * *

_**5 Janvier.**_

_**- On a vraiment pas une relation normale.**_

_**- Pourquoi tu penses ça maintenant, Misaki ? Elle me convient très bien, à moi.**_

_**- Je sais pas, Saru. Peut-être une intuition, peut-être un rien. Je n'sais plus.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, toi.. Te voir réfléchir est un peu flippant.**_

_**- Q-Que?! Non, mais, hey, je t'emmerde !**_

_**- Ouais, et moi je t'aime.**_

- …

_**- Tu dis plus rien ?**_

- …

_**- Efficace, cette phrase. Je devrai la garder...**_

* * *

_**10 Janvier.**_

_**- Dis, Saru, nous deux on est quoi ?**_

- … _**T'es dans ta période « Question chiante », le nabot ?**_

_**- Grrr. Répond-juste, putain !**_

_**- On est Misaki et Saruhiko. C'est la seule chose importante que tu dois savoir.**_

- …

- … _**Hop là.**_

_**- Hey, rend-moi mes mikados, imbécile de singe !**_

_**- Voilà. J'te préfère comme ça. Bruyant, énergique et crieur. Ah, et rougissant.**_

_**- La- La ferme !**_

_**- Héhéhé..**_

- … _**C'était quoi ce rire ?**_

_**- Hm. Trois fois rien.**_

* * *

_**14 Février.**_

_**- Je te jure, la délicatesse est une belle chose.**_

_**- J'm'en fous.**_

_**- Vraiment, Misaki, le geste me touche. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de m'enfourner tes chocolats dans la bouche comme ça.. Finir dans un lit le 14 février, oui. Dans un lit d'hôpital, non.**_

_**- Raaaah ! La prochaine fois t'iras te faire foutre, ok ?!**_

_**- Pourquoi pas.**_

_**- Huh ?**_

_**- Si innocent.. Ah, non, je ne te vois vraiment pas en Seme.**_

_**- Ma.. Mais.. MAIS ça va pas d'en parler ici, espèce d'ABRUTI DE SINGE !**_

_**- Docteur, veuillez appeler la sécurité ! On a un problème avec le patient nouvellement admis ! Le soi-disant ami l'agresse !**_

_**- Ces jeunes me feront avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge...**_

* * *

_**8 Mars.**_

_**- Hey, le singe ?**_

_**- Oui, le vierge ?**_

_**- Tin, tu saoules.**_

_**- Tu voulais me dire quoi ?**_

- …

_**- Misaki ?**_

- …

_**- Mi-Sa-Ki ?**_

_**- Purée, dis pas mon nom comme ça, ça me fait froid dans le dos !**_

_**- Ouais.. Bon, alors. Tu voulais quoi ?**_

_**- Rien.**_

- …

- …

- …

_**- MAIS HEY, VIRE TA MAIN ESPECE DE PERVERS !**_

_**- Ah non, c'était pas ça. Mauvaise déduction.**_

_**- Gros taré. **_

_**- C'était quoi, alors ?**_

- …*chuchote* _**...Alentin. Ça et puis.. J't'aime du con.**_

- …

- … _**VIRE TA MAIN J'T'AI DIS !**_

* * *

_**25 Avril. **_

_**- Tin, ce prof nous as tué ! On aura jamais le temps de faire tout ces exercices !**_

_**- Tu sais très bien que je les ferai pour toi, Misaki.**_

_**- Oui mais même ! Ça me saoule, ça me prend sur le temps que j'te vois.**_

_**- Quoi ?**_

- …

_**- Rien.. Allons-y.**_

_**- Je rêve où tu m'as dit un truc de fille, là ?**_

_**- Saru ?**_

_**- Hm ?**_

_**- La ferme. Merci.**_

_**- Bien sûr, nabot. Bien sûr.**_

* * *

_**24 Juillet.**_

_**- T'avais pas besoin de me frapper comme ça, imbécile de singe.**_

_**- T'avais pas besoin de me faire SI mal !**_

_**- Mais, Saru, la première fois fait toujours mal !**_

_**- Pour ta première fois, je t'ai fait mal, moi ?**_

_**- Bah.. T'étais avec moi mais j'l'ai senti passé quand même..**_

_**- Misaki ?Sérieusement ?**_

- …

- …

- …

_**- Allez, c'est bon. T'as gagné.**_

_**- Tu veux réessayer ?**_

_**- Ouais, pour une fois que les rôles sont échangés.**_

_**- Tu verras, tu finiras par aimer..**_

_**- Dîtes, hm, les gars, vous parlez de quoi ?**_

_**- Hm ? Juste de skate, pourquoi ? **_

_**- Oh... Ri- rien. B-Bye.**_

_**- C'était qui cette fille ? Pourquoi elle était rouge comme ça ? Hein, Saru ?**_

- … _**Je pense comprendre mais un vierge comme toi ne pourras pas saisir la subtilité.**_

_**- Q-Que ?! HEY!Mais explique-moi !**_

_**- Je le ferai ce soir. Chez moi.**_

- … _**Bon, bah si tu veux..**_

_**- Héhéhé..**_

_**- ET ARRÊTE AVEC CE RIRE DE PSYCOPATHE !**_

* * *

_**7 Novembre.**_

_**- T'as rien pour moi ?**_

_**- Si...**_

_**- Je vois rien.**_

_**- Raaaah, mais tu la fermerai aussi ! J'pourrais t'offrir mon cadeau !**_

_**- J'ai pas le droit d'être impatient ? C'est pas tous les ans que je fête mon premier anniversaire avec toi.**_

_**- On l'a déjà fait ensemble.**_

_**- On était pas **_**"ensemble"**_** ! **_

_**- T'es vraiment un sale gosse au fond.**_

_**- Alors ?**_

_**- Alors quoi ?**_

_**- C'est quoi ?**_

_**- Ferme ta bouche, tin. Pis tes yeux aussi.**_

_**- Hm.. Être à ta merci, voilà une expérience inédite.**_

_**- Ma.. MAIS TAIS-TOI, pervers !**_

- … _**Voilà. **_

- …

- …

- …

_**- Voilà. **_

_**- Misaki ?**_

_**- Quoi, putain ?**_

_**- C'était quoi, ça ?**_

- … _**Un … Un baiser ?**_

- … _**Non. Ça, c'était juste un bisou. D'enfant. De gamin. De vier..**_

- …

- …

- …

- … _**Tu vois quand tu veux.**_

_**- Rah, putain, ta gueule ! Laisse-moi respirer, du con !**_

_**- Hey, Misaki ?**_

_**- Quoi, encore..**_

_**- J't'aime.**_

_**- Moi aussi du con. LACHE MOI MAINTENANT !**_

- … _**T'es si frigiiiiiiide. **_

- …

- …

- …

_**- Ah bah non.**_

_**- SARUUUUUUUUUU !**_

* * *

_**25 Décembre.**_

_**- Joyeux Noël, Misaki.**_

- … _**J-Joyeux N-n...**_

_**- Reprend ton souffle, idiot.**_

_**- Pu.. Purée. On a pas... idée de crever les gens.. comme ça le soir de.. Noël.**_

_**- Ça prouve tout l'effet que j'ai sur toi.**_

_**- Q-Que ?! Mais.. Hey, pourquoi t'es pas mort toi ?!**_

_**- J'aurai toujours de l'énergie pour toi, Mi-Sa-Ki !**_

- …

_**- Rougis pas comme ça, ça me donne envie d'entamer un troisième round.**_

- …

- …

- … _**Dis, Saru ?**_

_**- Hm ?**_

_**- Tu ne me trahiras, jamais, hein ?**_

_**- Quelle question.**_

_**- T'as pas répondu.**_

_**- Parce que ça me semble logique.**_

_**- Si tu le dis... Joyeux Noël, Saru.**_

_**- Toi aussi, pucelle.**_

_**- Q-Que ?! HEY ! **_

_**- T'agites pas comme ça..**_

_**- Pou-pourquoi ?**_

- …

- …

- … _**PUTAIN SARU VIRE TA MAIN !**_

_**- Y'a vraiment des répliques qui ne changent pas..**_

_**- J't'emmerde, Saru.**_

_**- Je t'aime.**_

_**- J't'emmerde j'ai dis !**_

_**- Héhéhé...**_

_**- MAIS ARRÊTE AVEC CE RIRE, BON SANG !**_

* * *

_**31 décembre.**_

_**- Je te jure.**_

_**- Je ne te crois pas.**_

_**- Mais, Saru, tu l'as dis !**_

_**- Non.**_

_**- MAIS SI !**_

_**- Quelqu'un d'aussi mature que moi n'aurait jamais dis ça.**_

_**- On a dormi ensemble. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu.**_

_**- Tu as rêvé.**_

_**- Mais non !**_

_**- Si.**_

_**- NON !**_

_**- Si.**_

_**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**_

_**- Si. Et arrête de crier Misaki..**_

_**- PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE DANS TON SOMMEIL TU M'AS PRIS PO-**_

_**- Pour un coussin, c'est impossi-**_

_**- Doudou.**_

_**- Huh ?**_

_**- Doudou. Tu m'as serré comme on une fille serre sa peluche.**_

_**- Bien, nabot, je conçois que ça puisse arriver. Mais pas le reste.**_

_**- Mais si ! **_

_**- Non.**_

_**- MAIS BORDEL, SI ! Tu l'as dit ! A HAUTE VOIX ! J'étais réveillé !**_

_**- Non, Misaki. Jamais je n'aurai déclaré : « T'es mon mien. »**_

- …

- …

_**- J'te dis que si, de toute façon. J'ai raison. ET ARRÊTE DE SOUPIRER !**_

_**- Si tu le dis..**_

_**- Oui, je le dis. Je l'affirme, le confesse, tout ce que tu ve... SARU !**_

_**- Hm ?**_

_**- Pourquoi tu me tripotes ?**_

_**- Oh rien. J'ai entendu « fesse », ça m'a fait réagir.**_

_**- Mais ma parole, t'es pire qu'un pervers !**_

_**- Jamais dis le contraire. D'ailleurs, c'pour ça que t'aimes être avec moi, Mi-Sa-Ki ~**_

_**- ... Rah, la ferme, dis que j'ai raison et embrasse-moi.**_

_**- A tes ordres, nabot.**_

* * *

_**Auteur : Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez des conversations pourries, vous deux ? Allez, on se retrouve dans.. pas très longtemps, j'espère, pour un lemon. Héhé. Bien plus travaillé, hein, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Allez, zou, je vous tchuus !**_


End file.
